


Airing things out

by awolfling



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/awolfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airing things out

They’re reading over a case when Foggy draws a breath that lets Matt know he’s about to speak.

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,” Foggy says, not looking up from the document he’s reading.

 

“What?” Matt asks, because whatever he was expecting Foggy to say, it certainly wasn’t that.

 

“I’m not dumb and you’re not as sneaky as you think you are,” Foggy says, putting the paper down.

 

“Foggy…” Matt starts, though he’s not sure what say after that.

 

“Look I know you don’t trust me, but I’m not about to spill your secret, so you can stop giving me the death glare,” Foggy’s got a tinge of sadness, no, grief to his voice and it makes Matt feel awful. He did that, it’s his fault.

 

“It’s not a death glare,” Matt says, frowning.

 

“You’re doing it right now,” Foggy moans, “Matt you know I’m not lying.”

 

“I’m not!” Matt says exasperatedly.

 

Foggy scoffs.

 

“I do trust you, Foggy,” Matt says. He wants to reach across the table, take Foggy’s hand, but he knows it wouldn’t be welcome.

 

“Says the guy who kept his fucking vigilante alter ego a secret from his supposed best friend!” Foggy hisses.

 

“I was trying to keep you safe!” Matt all but yells, standing as he does.

 

“For fucks sake, Matt, I’m investigating Fisk right along with you, trying to find something on him to put him behind bars, in what world do you think that makes me safe? In what world does not knowing about your extracurricular activities” Foggy grimaces there, “help me? If you shared all of the information you’ve been gathering we might actually be getting somewhere!”

 

That makes Matt pause. He’s been so focussed on getting Fisk that he wasn’t thinking about how Foggy and Karen were also involved. He still baulked at the idea of Foggy knowing. It wasn’t something he wanted to admit, but he was damned if he did and damned if he didn’t.

 

“Maybe I wanted to keep myself safe too,” Matt says quietly.

 

Matt’s expecting a comeback but Foggy stays silent except for the faster than normal rhythm of his heart. Matt isn’t sure how to interpret that. Anger? Fear? Hurt?

 

“I know that you don’t agree with… what I do,” Matt says, looking away from Foggy like that will somehow save him, “I didn’t want you to change how you saw me.”

 

“Matt-” Foggy sighs.

 

“No, please, let me finish,” Matt says, worried he’ll lose his nerve, “You’re my best friend and you’re all I’ve got. The way things have been since you found out? That’s exactly what I was afraid of. Now that you know what I do…”

 

Matt trails off, needing a second to compose himself. He clears his throat and hopes when he speaks his voice doesn’t betray that awful sick feeling he’s had in his stomach since Foggy found out.

 

“Now that you know what I do, I’m always going to be that person to you who does something you’re fundamentally against,” Matt says, feeling like a man walking to his own execution, “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“For fucks sake, Matt!” Foggy shouts, getting up from his chair. He comes around the table and Matt braces himself for a punch or a slap or a shove, something. He’ll take it whatever it is.

 

Foggy hugs him and it takes Matt a moment to process that he’s not being attacked. Foggy’s squeezing him tight and Matt is rigid in his arms.

 

“You’re so fucking stupid, how the hell did you get better marks than me?” Foggy grumbles.

 

Matt brings his arms up and tentatively returns the hug, not entirely sure what’s going on.

 

“I’m not upset about what you do,” Foggy continues, “Well I am, but not really in the way you think, more in a ‘I don’t want my best friend to die’ kind of way. I’m upset because you lied.”

 

“I-” Matt starts, but Foggy interrupts him.

 

“Don’t speak yet, you’ve had your monologue, it’s my turn now,” Foggy says. Matt gives a quiet snort.

 

“When I found out, you know what my first thought was, after holy crap what the hell? I thought to myself, wow our whole relationship was a lie,” Foggy must feel Matt start to tense up again because he pats Matt’s back soothingly, “There’s no one who knows me better than you and I thought that no one knew you as well and I do. Then I find out that you’ve kept this big thing from me, this huge part of who you are and then the icing on the cake is that some woman I’ve never even met, she knows the truth!”

 

Matt fists in hands in the back of Foggy’s shirt but remains silent despite the apologies and pleas for forgiveness that clutter his throat.

 

“I was hurt, like, it really fucking hurt man,” Foggy finishes. Matt waits a few seconds in case Foggy wants to say anything but Foggy just rests his head on Matt’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry,” Matt rasps.

 

“You should have told me,” Foggy mumbles.

 

“Yeah,” Matt agrees, because he realises that putting his fear aside, he knows that Foggy always has his back.

 

“... wait did I just win this argument?” Foggy asks, half seriously, half to lighten the mood.

 

“Yeah,” Matt repeats himself.

 

Matt allows himself to finally relax and sink into Foggy’s hug. It must be the weirdest, longest hug Matt’s ever received and he wouldn’t take back a single second of it.

 

“You’re my best friend,” Matt says, meaning so many things, like “I love you” and “you’re the only family I have” and “thank you.”

 

“You’re such a sap,” Foggy says with a sniff and Matt can tell he’s trying not to cry.

 

“So are you,” Matt shoots back.

 

“Yeah, but I at least admit that I am, you hide your sappiness behind a layer of suave good-looking-ness and Catholic guilt!” Foggy accuses him, breaking the hug and poking Matt in the chest.

 

Matt just shrugs because Foggy’s not wrong.

 

“So here’s the deal,” Foggy says, “We’re going back to your place because it’s closer and all this emotional upheaval has tired me out, and we’re going to share your bed because I wanna try out those silk sheets and there’s no way I’m making you sleep on your own couch, and then in the morning you’re going to fill me in on everything, and I mean everything and properly explain this whole superpowers thing.”

 

“They’re not superpowers,” Matt protests.

 

“Matt you can hear heartbeats and tell when people are lying, it’s totally a superpower!” Foggy says, collecting his things from the table, “So do we have a deal?”

 

“Deal,” Matt smiles and follows Foggy’s suit, grabbing his cane from the desk.

 

“There’s just one question I have that can’t wait for tomorrow,” Foggy says as they leave the office.

 

“What’s that?” Matt asks.

 

“What’s up with the silk sheets, man?” Foggy asks with a laugh.

 

“It’s a sex thing,” Matt deadpans.

 

“WHAT?” Foggy splutters.

 

Matt chuckles and ducks his head, hiding his grin.

 

“Actually it’s because normal sheets irritate my skin, it’s one of the drawbacks of the whole heightened sense thing,” Matt explains.

 

“Oh,” Foggy says, “That sucks, man.”

 

Matt hums in partial agreement. He tries to avoid feeling sorry for himself.

 

“Ok,” Foggy says, “One more thing…”

 

For the first time Foggy is sounding interested rather than accusatory and Matt feels like a weight has lifted off his shoulders.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://awolfling.tumblr.com/


End file.
